Ryan's's Faerie Tales
by drakin6345
Summary: It all started with the news of his great grandmother's death. After receiving his inheritance(including his great grandmother's pet bird Apollo) Ryan discovered a new hidden world that he never noticed before. However, a danger lurks in this new that could possibly to disaster for not just him but everyone.


Chapter 1:A Will Reading and a New Pet

* * *

 **It might be a bit off and I'll probably need to do some editing in the future.**

* * *

Ryan Johnson wasn't having a good start start to his winter break. Sure he was glad to get away from highschool for a bit, but something happened that put a damper on his mood. A few days ago his family had received news that his great-grandmother had died.

The news really hit him hard because he was very close her. He would always enjoy their visits to her place.

She always him the best stories when he was younger. They were mostly about faeries and other similar creatures. No matter how much older he got he loved to listen to her stories, even if there were quite a few other things he had outgrown. Like most of the family he always called her Granny.

Granny originally came from somewhere in Europe where she was the granddaughter of a wealthy and eccentric aristocrat. When he died she moved to America and used her inheritance to start her own pharmaceutical company with her husband called Stewart Pharmaceuticals. As a result she was extremely wealthy and lived in this huge mansion.

Ryan's suspected that some of his less likeable relatives were happy Granny was dead because it meant they'd inherit a ton of money.

His family was called to the law firm for the will reading. It was a difficult drive with the snow, but they made to law firm right on time.

Right now they were outside of the office of his Granny's lawyer, Mr. Billings. He and the rest of the entire family who had also been called there for the will reading.

Ryan could see quite a few familiar faces in the hallway like his Uncle John and Aunt Laura. Most of the relatives seemed genuinely saddened by Granny's death. However, some(like Ryan had suspected) looked like they couldn't care less. Still Ryan was happy to see that most of the family cared.

As soon as Mr. Billings called on his family they went into the office. On top Mr. Billings's desk was not only his usual office supplies but also a large metal box and to Ryan's suprise Granny's pet bird Apollo. Ryan knew he would part of the inheritance, he just didn't he'd given immediately in the hearing. He thought whoever got him would have to wait a few days or weeks.

Apollo was a magnificent bird with purple and gold plumage. He looked to be some kind of bird of prey and was about the average size of one. Apollo had the crest and tail feathers of a peacock.

Nobody knew what kind of bird Apollo was. Some thought that he was an undiscovered species that and others thought he was a hybrid of some kind.

Well, whatever he was Granny had always loved Apollo. He used to belong to her grandfather, but when he died he left him to her and she brought him with her to America.

Despite the fact that he was so old he looked like he was still way in his prime. It was wierd, but since nobody knew what kind of bird he was they didn't question it all that much.

He was also quite the song bird. His calls were the most beautiful thing anyone had ever heard. Whenever the whole family ate during the visits to Granny's mansion Apollo would entertain them with his musical calls.

Granny had told the family a bunch of stories involving Apollo. Like this one time where her grandfather invited an artist from America to dinner. He asked to borrow it so he could study it and her grandfather agreed to it in exchange for a portrait of her.

Ryan had always been extremely fond of the bird. Next to Granny, Ryan was the one Apollo was closest to. Ryan often spent a good portion of his visits to Granny's with Apollo.

With Ryan and his parents seated in the office Mr. Billings began to read out the inheritance. It was so what he expected, a ton of money for his folks and a fair share of the company.

Then Mr. Billings looked directly at Ryan, "And now for your inheritance Ryan."

Ryan started to nervous and confused, because he hadn't expected to immediately inherit anything yet. He just assumed that what his Granny left them would go to his parents.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you. It seems there are listed things she wanted you personally to immediately inherit. One is this box full of some stuff she was planning to give you before she died." Mr. Billings said as he got up from his desk and handed the large metal box over to Ryan.

"And finally believe it or not Mrs. Stewart has also left you Apollo." The room fell silent at this revelation.

Apollo had always been his Granny's most prized possessions and that he was being given the bird right here and now.

Ryan sat there shocked for a couple of minutes before he Finally spoke, "I'm getting Apollo?"

Mr. Billings smiled and chuckled, "Yes it seems she decided that given yours and Apollo's fondness for each other your decided that there was no other person more capable of taking care of him."

Ryan sat there stunned. He was excited about the fact that he was inheriting Apollo, but still had a hard time believing that his Granny had chosen him to inherit her beloved pet.

Mr. Billings then ushered the bird over to Ryan. Thanks to the large coat Apollo was able to latch onto Ryan's right shoulder without his talons digging into it.

Ryan lifted his left hand to pet Apollo just as he had done lots of times in the past. He smiled when Apollo began to affectionately nudge his head against Ryan's hand.

"Hey boy."

Mr. Billings got up,"Well that's it for now. I'll see you and the others at the funeral." Billings then went to call the next group.

Ryan and his parents left the law firm to head home. As Ryan and his parents walked to their car Ryan looked and smiled at the beautiful bird on his arm.

"At least something good came out of this mess, eh Apollo;" Ryan said as he walked over to the car.

Apollo squawked in response to which Ryan chuckled to. Ryan heard a light chirping and turned to see it was a Blue Jay perched on one of the snow covered tresses. What was really weird is that it seemed to be staring straight at him and Apollo.

"Ryan, come on sweetie we need to go!" Ryan's mother called out to him.

Ryan went to the car with Apollo still latched onto his shoulder. Since his hand were full from carrying the box his dad had to open the door for him. Once everyone had settled in they all drove home.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
